I'm Leaving, Are You Coming With Me
by lynnr5
Summary: "Let me take you out of this town, let me do it right now baby."/ Austin&Ally SONGFIC


**A/N: This is another songfic based on Lana Del Rey's Prom Song.(:**

* * *

**Boy, its late, walk me home, put your hand in mine, Let the game stop and say, Be my valentine, You are, by far, the brightest star Ive ever seen, And I never dreamed Id be so happy that I could die.**

Austin walked me to my house, his hand in mine.

"Thanks for walking me home, Austin," I said, smiling at him.

"No problem, babe," he whispered, kissing me.

I watched as he began to walk home. "Goodnight."

He meant so much to me, the best boyfriend I've had. "Goodnight."

* * *

**You used to say that I was beautiful, like Cleopatra, but you the king, too, so I would say back at ya.**

"You're so beautiful," he told me, staring into my eyes. "Like Cleopatra." I giggled.

"Right back at ya!" After all, he was my King.

* * *

**I flip my hair and make you stare and put my make-up on, and make up stories about my life and that Im very cherry-bomb.**

Austin sat in my room, waiting for me to finish getting ready. I made sure my hair was perfect and my make-up looked amazing.

"Princess Ally, we're going to be late for the ball," he joked, making up stories about my life. I loved when he did that.

"I'm almost ready," I told him.

"Get you're fine little ass over here," he said. "Prince Austin and Princess cherry-bomb are going to be late!" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon."

* * *

**And even then I knew that we were something serious, that you would dominate my thoughts like radio desirous.**

Austin and I walked through the mall, my body close to his. "Would you like to get something to drink?" Austin asked.

"That sounds great," I told him, smiling up at him.

"What would you like?"

I thought for a minute. "I know!" I exclaimed. "Starbucks," we said at the same time.

I giggled. "You know me so well."

"Maybe too well," he laughed.

* * *

**I see you in the hall like hello, hello, up against the wall like lets go, lets go**

As I made my way to class, I spotted my blonde boyfriend.

"Hey, Ally," he said, coming over to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Hello, Austin."

We moved over towards the wall in the hallway trying to get out of the way of other students in the hallway.

"Remember when we fucked against the wall after school?" he asked, smirking. "That was hot."

* * *

**Let me take you out of this town, let me do it right now, baby, dancing till dawn, staying forever young, lets get out of this place, cause you're starting to waste, Within this teenage wasteland.**

"Wanna get out of this town?" I asked, pulling Austin into the girls bathroom. "I can tell you're getting tired of this place."

"Well, who isn't?" he asked, chuckling.

"We need to get out of this teenage wasteland."

* * *

**You will never see my face, if you dont get me out of this place, now, baby, I'm not crazy. Im leaving, are you coming with me?**

"Austin, c'mon, let's get out of here," I whined. "I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not," he said, caressing my face.

"Well, I'm leaving," I said, beginning to walk towards the back door.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

**If you're lonely, baby, hold me, Youre my only one. Watching television, kissing till we see the sun. So far we are safe in the dark. And I never dreamed that Id be the queen and Id be so happy that I could die.**

I sat in my room at night, waiting for Austin to reply to my text.

Suddenly the window opened, and Austin came in.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Did you do that for me?"

"Nope, I did it for your dad," he joked. "I just really missed you."

I signaled for him to come to my bed, which he nicely complied to.

His arms wrapped around my waist, kissing me everywhere.

We kissed until the sun came up. Good thing we didn't have school today. More kissing.

* * *

**You used to call yourself the Don and call me Queen Diana  
You always made me blush and say, Shut up boy, you bananas**

"Queen Diana!" Austin yelled through the hallway. "The Don needs you!"

I ran down to where he was, kissing him. "Austin, baby, you're crazy."

* * *

**You pull my hair and push me down and chase me, make me run**

Austin chased me through the streets, making me run. "Austin," I whined, "you know I'm not good at running."

"Then stop!" he yelled back.

My breath gave out and I stopped. "You win."

He came over to me, playfully pulling my hair. "Leave my hair alone," I growled at him.

He softly kissed me, and I grabbed his hair, softly pulling it as his lips met mine. "Payback."

* * *

You play me Biggie Smalls and then my first Nirvana song

I sat in Austin's room, my head in his lap. He softly played with my hair and sang.

_Teflon is the material for the imperial_  
_Mic ripper, girl stripper, the Henny sipper_

"Who sings that?" I asked. "I like it."

"Biggie Smalls," he replied. "Let me play you something else." He got his Ipod and pressed something.

_I need an easy friend_  
_I do with an ear to lend_  
_I do think you fit this shoe_  
_I do but you have a clue_

As the song came to an end, Austin spoke up. "There," he whispered. "You just heard you're first Nirvana song."

* * *

**So even though when no ones friends, we're really serious  
I knew you loved me by the way you looked in second period.**

*flashback*

I sat in my chair, not paying attention to the teacher. Everyone was telling me that Austin didn't like me how I like him.

I pulled my shirt down to show more cleavage, and pulled my skirt up to show more of my legs. Maybe, then, I'd get his attention.

Turning around, I saw Austin staring at me. I could see the love in his eyes.

I knew they had lied to me.

* * *

**I know that they say that all I want is to have fun and get away for rainy days.  
I know that they think Ive come undone, but all it was, I wanna run, run, run away.  
Im leaving, are you coming with me?**

"Baby, they all say I just want to get away, and that I've come undone, but all I really want to do is run away!" I exclaimed.

"I know, babe," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Well then, come on! Let's run away!" I began to walk, pulling his hands. "Are you coming with me?"

"Let's run away."

* * *

**A/N: I know, that was probably bad, but it seemed fun to make this song into a story(:**

**Review, and leave your thoughts, and possibly other songs you'd like to see me write as a songfic! **

**For now, thank you.**


End file.
